James Wilson Never Forgets
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: For Christ’s sake, Cameron, it’s Valentine’s Day! Go home. Have sex with your boyfriend and call it a night. CameronxWilson


James Wilson Never Forgets

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything. Not even Valentine's Day. Although, I'd make a whole butt load of money if I did.

Summary: For Christ's sake, Cameron, it's Valentine's Day! Go home. Have sex with your boyfriend and call it a night. CameronxWilson

* * *

_I can't believe he forget today. Valentine's Day. THE MOST ROMANTIC DAY OF THE YEAR! And he forgot. Go. Figure._

Dr. Allison Cameron sighed and took off her glasses, tossing them onto the table in the conference room. She rubbed her temples, eyes closed, and groaned softly. They had been dating for months now, close to a year. He always remembered the important dates: 1 month, 3 months, 6 months and her birthday.

So how could he forget Valentine's Day?

"Moping around?" Dr. Gregory House asked as he limped into the room.

Cameron shot him a death glare and then looked away. "No," she snapped, putting on her glasses and going back to the file in front of her. _No history of heart disease or_—

"Why aren't you gone now? I didn't think you needed the overtime," House interrupted her thoughts, sipping on a lukewarm cup of coffee.

"I don't. I just…We have a patient."

"That Foreman and I are taking care of," House sighed softly. This wasn't part of his job. "For Christ's sake, Cameron, it's Valentine's Day! Go home. Have sex with your boyfriend and call it a night," The misanthropic doctor finished as he put down his half-full mug and hobbled out.

_Nosy bastard_, Cameron thought as she slammed the folder shut. _Sometimes he should just...keep his nose out of other people's business…_

But then, of course, he wouldn't be House.

Allison stood up slowly and picked up the folder for their new patient. _I can go over this at home, I suppose,_ she thought as she grabbed her jacket and bag. It wasn't that chilly outside, considering it was February. Punxatawney Phil told them that there would be six more weeks of winter, but so far Mother Nature had different plans.

She was glad to get a cool breeze hitting her face. She hadn't realized how hot her face was until she brought a hand up to feel her cheeks. _I hope that's from House's prying and nothing else._

Cameron walked to her car and found a note under one of the windshield wipers. She picked it up and unfolded it gently.

_Allie-_

_Hope you didn't make any plans tonight._

_Love you._

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she folded the note back up, however she couldn't help but wonder what he meant. Did he remember Valentine's Day, and had a surprise for her when she got home?

Anticipation and curiosity filled Cameron's mind. What could he have planned? Did he plan anything? Was it really planned, or did he throw it together when he realized that she was pissed at him?

Her questions wouldn't be answered until she got home.

She pulled into the driveway of their small, two-story house. She smiled and turned off the ignition. Cameron remembered when they had searched high and low for a house. Then, one day, due to House's annoyance with their constant bickering on houses, he showed them this house.

They instantly fell in love with it.

She found another note on the front door and smirked.

_Finally, you're home._

_You really need to stop working so damn hard._

_Come inside already, will you?_

Allison let out a tiny laugh and stepped inside. "Honey, I'm home!" She called out. It was dark. Weird.

"Don't turn on the light," a voice said from somewhere.

"Honey?"

She heard footsteps and then a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Who else?"

She smiled against the urgent kiss he pressed against her lips.

"Close your eyes," He whispered, reaching for the light. He waited until her eyes were closed before flicking on the switch. "Okay, open them."

Cameron let out a gasp. The room was filled with different colored roses and carnations. There was a large teddy bear on the couch with a box of chocolates in its hand.

She noticed something shiny on the top of the teddy bear's head. "James?" She whispered softly, walking over and picking it up.

Dr. James Wilson walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Marry me?" He inquired, taking the ring from her hand and hovering it near her ring finger.

She turned in his arms, tears in her eyes. "Yes," she answered, her face breaking out into a large grin. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

James laughed as he pushed away enough to slip the ring onto her finger. "Happy Valentine's Day, Allie."

Cameron stared at the ring sparkling on her finger and then looked up at him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

:Fin:


End file.
